With or Without You
by MikiEatonCullenHerondale
Summary: Jace and Clary's relationship had made it to 3rd base but Clary is now constantly busy with training to be a shadow hunter. What happens when Jace gets bored while she is training one day? How will Clary react to finding Jace cheating on her? What will a baby add to this equation? M only to be safe.
1. Original Sin

**With or Without You: **

**Summary: Jace and Clary's relationship had made it to 3****rd**** base but Clary is now constantly busy with training to be a shadow hunter. What happens when Jace gets bored while she is training one day? How will Clary react to finding Jace cheating on her? + What will a baby add to this equation? **

**Chapter 1: Original Sin**

December 22nd 2013 –

Exhausted from her training session with her parabatai in Central Park, Clary dragged her feet through the seemingly unending corridors of the New York Institute. She couldn't wait to simply collapse onto the plain white sheeted double bed that her and Jace now shared in his room.

She already had the remainder of her Sunday afternoon planned out: she would get back to her and Jace's room, shower to remove any excess sweat, collapse on the bed and nap, wake up and locate food (preferably not anything Isabelle cooked) and then spend some quality time with her Greek god like boyfriend. Hmmm, maybe they could get Taki's; at the thought of this her sloppy mood brightened considerably. Taki's and Jace; two of her favourite things in the world.

Stopped abruptly when she reached the closed door of their bedroom. She could hear muffled groaning and grunting coming from inside. Confused as to what the noise was about Clary carefully pried the door from its latch and opened it ajar. What she saw inside shocked her right to her very core. Jace. In bed. With a girl. That certainly wasn't her. Clary froze and had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop from crying out. Jace, her Jace was CHEATING on her!

Just then as she was standing there with her mouth hanging agape the girl reached her peak and cried out in bliss. "Arghhh… Jace, yesss." Jace continued thrusting into the girl until he to groaned and then stilled. It was at that point that Clary could not stand it any longer she fled from the doorway and the door swung closed with a thud in her wake.

The tears kept falling as she threw on her coat and fled the institute without a second glance.


	2. Set Fire to the Rain

**Chapter 2: Set Fire to the Rain**

I wasn't sure where I was going to go yet. Mum and Luke's maybe. But then again they had just got married and I certainly didn't want to get in their way. I walked the streets on Manhattan just enjoying the feel of the snow in my hair and soaking in the Christmas atmosphere.

I stopped outside the Macy's windows to look at the Christmas window displays. I haven't done this since I was a small child, Mum used to take me here every Christmas Eve and then we would go to Starbucks for peppermint hot chocolates together. That was before my life became so complicated. I didn't want to blame Jace and the Shadow hunters for my messed up life but I did even though it wasn't exactly fair. Jace told me that he supposedly loved me and then cheated. What wasn't to hate! Well… his body I guess… that had been mighty fine. I internally chastised myself for thinking such things. I was done with Jace Herondale.

I was starting to feel the cold as I didn't put on my cloves or thicker coat before fleeing the institute so I decided to head into Macy's for a look around and to buy some gloves because there was no way in hell I was going back for mine. The mood inside was cheery with the decorations hanging from banisters and the ceiling. People young and old were busting around doing last minute Christmas shopping. I thought back to the Christmas present I had bought Jace last week that was hidden at Luke's bookstore, which would be getting returned for sure. Then of course was the other thing I was going to get Jace for Christmas or should I say tell Jace. Thinking about it now made me subconsciously rub my stomach which was for the time being still perfectly flat.

*Flashback*

2 weeks earlier: I woke with a horrible nauseous feeling and bolted to the bathroom before I ruined the sheets. Again. I puked into the toilet bowl and Jace came in to hold my hair back from my face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jace asked for the thousandth time that week, "Because you have been throwing up all week and I'm worried."

"Yeah Jace, it's probably just a stomach bug. It'll pass," I reassured him. Although I had other ideas of what it could be but didn't want to tell him until I was certain. Later that day I went to Walgreens and bought a pregnancy test. Back at the institute I paced the bathroom while waiting for the stupid three minutes passed. I glanced back at my iPhone, only 1 and half minutes had passed. This had to be the longest three minutes of my life. Finally a tiny beep came from the stick that held my fate. I wrung my hands together nervously before flipping over the test. Positive. It was positive. A baby. Oh God. I was going to be a mother. Jace a father. What if he hated the idea of it?

*End Flashback*

I passed the babies wear section and then thought better of it. Why not? I was stressed, anxious, upset and most of all, royally pissed off. So some cute baby clothes could be the cure. I hadn't been to a doctor yet because I wanted to go with the Jace for the first time and I had decided to wait to tell him until Christmas day so it would be special. Huh, so much for special now. I was fairly sure I was about a month along though however it was hard to be accurate.

I looked over all the cute little onesies whilst smiling to myself. I had no idea of the gender yet but I was secretly hoping they would look like Jace. Even though I hated him now, the baby would be blessed to get his genes. I then stopped when I saw a cute little t-shirt saying 'Daddy's little girl'. My anger boiled at the site. Jace was such an ass, because of him our baby would grow up without a Daddy. I knew what that was like and I guess I was lucky that at least I had Luke, who had been Mum's best friend forever. I wish I could turn to my best friend about this but if I told Simon he would tell Izzy and it would probably get back to Jace. And he didn't deserve to know, he had lost the right to even know about his child. I didn't want to deny the baby the chance to know their father so I guess I would tell them when they were old enough to understand and then if they wanted to know him they could get in contact. But until then I was going to put on a brave face and deal with the consequences of my own stupidity. I was stupid after all: for believing Jace could love me and for having sex without protection of course. That was pretty blonde of me.

After my little shopping I exited Macy's onto 34th Street and was surprised to find it was almost dark. My stomach growled and I realised I had never gotten around to having any food. I walked the few blocks to the nearest subway near the corner of 8th Avenue and 35th Street and got myself a foot long sub. Yes I know I felt like a guts but hey, I was eating for two now. So why not!

After I was sufficiently fed I decided I needed to make some decisions. First where was I going to go? Was I going to tell anybody? I could portal myself anywhere in the world but where to?

Australia! It was perfect! Isolated, far away and across thousands of miles of ocean! Before making my departure I caught the subway back across the East River to my mum and Luke's apartment in Brooklyn.

I looked up at the apartment and the bookstore that had been my second home growing up. I was going to miss this place. The fading paint and overgrown garden had become familiar and homely over the years. I promised myself I would come back with my child and visit. Preferably in summer when it wasn't so damn cold.

I sighed and knocked on the door. I herd shuffling inside and a pair of heavy feet making their way down the hall to the front door. Luke opened up and welcomed me with a hug.

"Clary! Why did you knock? You know there is no need this is practically your house too. Just let yourself in," Luke said.

"Thanks Luke," I smiled back as I walked in, "I needed to talk to you and mum actually, it's kind of important."

"Ok kiddo. I'll round up the troops. We'll meet you in the lounge room," He winked and started calling for my mother up the stairs.

I plonked myself down on the couch grateful to take the weight off me feet after the hours of shopping and then standing on the train.

"Hey Clary," Mum greeted me warmly as she walked into the room and sat opposite me, "What did you need to talk to us about?"

"Well you see…umm," I trailed off awkwardly not really sure where to begin. What news did I start with first? The fact that I was pregnant and she was going to be a grandma at earlier than forty or that I was leaving New York?

I decided just to hit them with it.

"You see, I'm pregnant, Jace and I broke up and I'm leaving," I practically spat out at them.

They just sat there shocked for a minute then Luke spoke up,

"Well congratulations on the baby honey, why did you and Jace break up? Did he not want the baby?

"He doesn't know about the baby and I plan on keeping it that way because I caught him cheating on me. That's why I can't stay and finish my training there."

"Well okay honey, I guess if that is what you think is best I agree. I felt the same when I left Valentine, "Mum said looking at me sadly, "so when are you off?"

"I was planning on leaving as soon as possible. This is the first place he will look for me. If he looks that's is, he probably doesn't care," I said.

"Where will you go?" Luke asked.

"I was thinking somewhere warm for a change, California maybe? San Francisco looks good." I replied.

"Well I guess this is good bye for now then. Promise you will visit and call if you need anything" Mum said.

"I promise."

**A/N – I promise I will try to update this story at least twice a week. You will have to bear with me at times though as I am in my senior years of high school and am practically drowning in homework and exams. I promise this story will be completed and regularly updated though! If I get slack with my updates feel free to yell at me through reviews etc. Please comment to keep me motivated and feel free to give feedback good or bad, anything is helpful Miki Xx**


	3. Hotel California

**Chapter 3: Hotel California **

**A/N – Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I have really appreciated your support. I would just like to send a bit of a message out however to reviewers about what you say as it can often hurt the writers. I received an anonymous review about my story being a fake and that it was stolen. I have spent many hours of my time to write this story for others to enjoy and so do not appreciate people who don't know anything about what they are saying accusing me of stuff. This is my first fanfic and a review like that makes me reconsider why I am bothering to go to this effort. I appreciate constructive criticism but that review was completely out of line. You didn't even have the courage to log in, you posted anonymously so whoever you are please stop being a cow to hard working writers because I'm sure I was not the first for you to say something like this too. BTW you also need to check your grammar because it was appalling. Thanks again to all of my other reviewers and sorry you had to read that but just keep it in mind when reviewing. **

**P.S. To my anonymous reviewer: If you hate fakes, I hate judgmental and accusatory cows. Sayonara – Have a nice life - Miki Xx **

I waved a quick final goodbye to my parents before stepping through the portal I had drawn for myself. I had made sure to draw an untraceable rune onto forearm before leaving though. I knew Jace wasn't so dumb that he wouldn't try tracking me. My portal was bound for the beautiful western coast city of San Francisco. I had been here only once with Mum and Luke for a holiday when I was fourteen and loved the fact that it didn't get too cold. It very rarely even snowed! Even though I grew up in New York I still hated the cold. I wasn't planning on staying here long though. It was just a stopover before my final destination. I need to get my passport and Visa sorted before I could head to Perth, Australia. I had done a school project on Australia back in the 8th grade and thought that Perth sounded like pretty city so that was where I was headed for.

My portal dumped me on the side of the Embarcadero just outside pier 39. It was about 8 o'clock now and I needed to find a hotel and get off the street. San Fran was a fairly safe city compared to New York but I still didn't like the idea of being out on the street at night by myself when I was merely seventeen. I snapped up a single room at the local 'Holiday Inn' which was nice and cheap and then set about making all the necessary calls to get my visa and plane ticket. After three hours of dealing with annoying automated machines and picky phone attendants I was finally set. My plane was bound for Perth at 2pm the next afternoon and would arrive in Perth after about 16 hours. Yes, I know 16 hours is a ridiculously long flight but it was the only direct one. A fully charged phone and a couple of magazines were going to be necessary to survive the utter boredom.

I woke up the next morning refreshed after a good night's rest. I pulled myself into the bathroom to shower as it would be a while before I could have my next one. I then pulled on one of my absolute fave outfits, it was simple but still looked classy. It was a black dress with cobalt blue sleeves and neckline paired with a simple pair of black sandals; with a heel of course to add a bit of extra height to her tiny frame. She then pulled her hair back into a long fishtail braid to keep it tame for the next however many hours. A touch a mascara and foundation and I was ready to leave good old America behind.

**A/N – This is only a short chapter as it is introducing where she is heading and the next one will be about five years into the future. It should be posted by tomorrow as this one was very short. My apologies. – Miki Xx**


	4. Titanium

**Chapter 4: Titanium **

**A/N – This takes place almost 5 years after the last chapter in Perth, Western Australia. Sorry guys but I'm basing it here because it is somewhere I familiar with cause I spent 8 years of my life living here. **

**January 4****th**** 2018:**

I smiled at my two children as they chased each other around the flower gardens in King's Park. This one of my favourite spots in the city. Right here on this very bench. It had a beautiful view overlooking the city of Perth and the Swan River. It was also the closest thing to Central Park that Perth I could find in Perth. Nowhere near as big but still very beautiful and featured many playgrounds, gardens, benches and ponds. There was even a whispering wall that the twins absolutely loved to sit at either end of and talk to each other.

Yes, that's right I was the single mother of four year old twins, a boy and a girl. They had both been blessed with Jace's beautiful genes and had blonde hair. However, Lucas Stephan Fray, my son's hair was straight and he had gold eyes also like his father. On the other hand my daughter, Rowyn Celine Fray, had wide green eyes and blonde curly hair that resembled mine, well except for the colour of course.

"Mummy!" Stephan called out to me from where he was now sitting on one end of the whispering wall trying to talk to his sister through it but failing miserably because he want leaning into the wall close enough, "The wall isn't working! I can't here Rowyn!"

"Maybe that's because you aren't close enough to the wall mate," I advised him, "Try leaning in closer and see if it works." He scrunched his cute little face up in concentration and practically wedged his head into the wall. I sighed in defeat and shook my head, kids take everything so literally.

My kids remind me so much of Jace sometimes that it hurts. They seem to have endless amounts of energy and are constantly doing flips. Like seriously, what kind of normal four year olds can do perfect front and back flips without even the aid of a trampoline? My guess is that it's the angel blood. At a guess I would say that there blood what have to be about 75% angel and 25% human.

I continued watching them animatedly talking random stuff to each other along the wall just for the sake of it for about another ten minutes before I called out to them, "Time to go guys, the others will be expecting us back at the institute for dinner any minute now!"

We arrived at the abandoned church on the corner of The Esplanade and Barrack St about ten minutes later and I let the three of his inside. It was winter so we hung our jackets over the hook in the hall entrance way.

"Hey, Stephan and Rowyn, how about you go upstairs and was your hands before dinner ok?" I said to them and then they went bounding up the stairs two at a time; like I said, limitless energy, two hours at the park and they still aren't worn out.

I walked into the kitchen to the smell of cooking Indian butter chicken curry, my absolute favourite. I smiled at the girl behind the counter dancing away to the music pounding into her ears through the headphones who was completely oblivious to the fact that I had even entered the kitchen. Her music was so loud that I could hear the song from across the room. She was singing along to 'Swing' by Savage and Joel Fletcher and was making rather inappropriate hip movements to match the lyrics as she stirred the curry. I crept up behind her, pulled out one headphone and cleared my thought. She whirled around wide eyed.

"Errmm, Tori," I said trying my best to sound serious as I looked at the very embarrassed 15 year old, "I think that sort of dancing and music should be best left for the night clubs not blasted in a house where two four year olds live and will be entering the room at any moment."

"Yeah, sorry. Nobody was meant to see that," Tori replied whilst her face was so red it resembled a tomato. Her blushes rivalled mine in severity. Although at least they didn't match her hair as her hair was dark brown. Tori was about an average height for a fifteen year old girl at 5 foot 5 and was well toned from shadowhunter training and had blue eyes. She lived here at the institute along with her two older brothers, Lyle and Jack, and their parents who ran the institute. Seeing as Tori was the only one in the entire institute who was a decent cook she had been assigned chef duties ever since she was thirteen. I saw her as the younger sister I never had and her two brothers were very much how I imagine annoying and over protective older brothers would. They were the older brothers that mine should have been but we all know how Jonathan turned out.

Speaking of the devils, Lyle and Jack entered the kitchen and took in my superior expression and Tori's very humiliated one. "If you breathe one word of what you just witnessed I will seek revenge," she threatened before leaving the room.

"What did you do? Because whatever it is now risking the edibility of our dinner," Lyle asked.

"I caught her practising her club dancing again," I said and the two guys snickered. For grown adults they were pretty immature, however they always tried to set a good example around the twins. Lyle was the eldest of the three siblings at 24 and Jack was the same age as me at 22. However he always liked to make it known that he was a week older than me. Seriously who cares about a measly week?

I looked at the simmering pot of curry and thought, can't be that hard can it she was only stirring it? So I picked up the wooden spoon and started swirling it around the pot.

"Please try not to kill dinner, Clary, cause I am starving!" Jack cried dramatically while placing his hand on his forehead like he was going to faint at any moment. Lyle and I rolled our eyes at him.

Tori choose this moment to re-enter the room and joined in the eye-rolling. She began to set the table as two pairs of small scurrying feet could be heard coming down the stairs. Jack served the curry and we all sat at the large wooden table to eat. The table could seat up to 12 people however there were normally only 8 here unless we had guests. I noticed the two empty seats though.

"Hey guys, where are your parents?" I asked.

"Oh, they left for a meeting in Idris about an hour ago, they said they would be back tomorrow at the latest," Lyle said around a mouthful of food. "Although they did say that we are expecting two shadowhunters to arrive tonight and to make them welcome."

"Ok," I said and resumed eating my mouth-watering curry, which was nice and mild for the kid's benefit. About two minutes later the doorbell to the institute rang.

"I'll get it," I said as I stood from my seat and made my way into the hall towards the door. I had a strange nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach as I neared the door. I opened the door smiling wide but just about fainted when I saw who was standing on the doorstep…


	5. Apologize

**Chapter 5 - Apologize:**

**Yes. I am still alive. No I have not been abducted by aliens nor have I fallen off the face of the Earth. It has been a whole month since I have updated and I am soooo unbelievably sorry! **

**I would like to give a massive shoutout and thank you to ****greygirl2358. ****Your review meant a lot to me and thank you so much for your support. It certainly made my day! :) **

**Questions: **

**Who did Jace cheat on Clary with? – Jace cheated on Clary with Aline. This was going to be revealed in this chapter and in the next you will probably find out why… **

**Why did he cheat in their shared bed? – No real reason. He was just being an ignorant ass I guess.**

**Was Izzy Clary's parabatai? – Yes, and again Izzy, Simon and Alec will all be coming into the story soon and you will find out more then. **

**So, if her son is named Lucas, does he go by his middle name? – No, he goes by Lucas. I was writing that chapter at like 3am and did not mean to call him Stephan. Thanks for pointing that out, I will go back and fix it. **

**Ok on with the story Fan fiction neglecter… **

Previously –

"_Hey guys, where are your parents?" I asked._

"_Oh, they left for a meeting in Idris about an hour ago, they said they would be back tomorrow at the latest," Lyle said around a mouthful of food. "Although they did say that we are expecting two shadowhunters to arrive tonight and to make them welcome."_

"_Ok," I said and resumed eating my mouth-watering curry, which was nice and mild for the kid's benefit. About two minutes later the doorbell to the institute rang. _

"_I'll get it," I said as I stood from my seat and made my way into the hall towards the door. I had a strange nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach as I neared the door. I opened the door smiling wide but just about fainted when I saw who was standing on the doorstep… _

Current Time –

"Clary," he said sounding very surprised. Clearly Australia was the last place he expected to run into me and the feeling was mutual.

"Err, ummm, hi?" I responded sounding like a stuttering idiot, "It's been a while, Jace."

"Four f***ing years Clary! What the hell have you been up too? You just left!" He started yelling.

"You asshole! Don't start yelling at me! You're the one that cheated remember so just leave and get out of my life because trust me it has been a hell of a lot pleasanter without your arrogant presence!" I retorted at the shocked blonde figure in my doorway.

I heard a throught clear behind me, "Errr hate to break the tension here but mind introducing us to your friend Clary?" asked Lyle.

"He is not my friend!" I stated at the same time Jace said, "Jace Herondale, Clary's boyfriend. Pleasure to meet you."

"Boyfriend? We haven't seen each other in four years and I left cause you cheated remember Dori." I retorted.

"There's two children present guys," Tori reminded us, "three is I count."

I had forgotten my own two children for a few minutes there… oops… mother of the year goes to Clary Fray.

"Lucas, Rowyn how about you guys head upstairs and brush your teeth. I'll be there in a minute," I said before mumbling under my breath, "If I ever get the idiot to leave. "

I turned back to the crowd that had gathered near the entrance to the institute. Tori, Lyle, Jack and of course the ass that likes to be called Jace all looked at me expectantly.

"So Clary mind giving the introductions?" Jace asked whilst cocking as eyebrow at me. I just scowled.

"Ok, everyone this is Jace my ex from New York. He is a well-known ass hole that cheated on me with a slut who prefers to go by Aline however I think slut is by far more accurate considering the circumstances. Jace this is Jack, Lyle and Tori and their parents run the institute."

"Harsh Clare-bear," Jack commented.

"Nah, he deserves to meet Clary the bitch," Lyle said.

"I'm standing right here and by the way can I at least come in? It's kinda cold out here." Said the ass.

"Ohhhh," sighed dramatically, "I never realised that an ass could speak!"

"Oh hilarious, now please let me in. It's Clave law that I can take shelter here."

"Ok come in we can't let an ass freeze I guess," Lyle said. He stepped aside so Jace could walk into the hall and hang his jacket on one of the multiple hooks.

"I'm heading upstairs, why don't you guys head into the living area?"

"Okay, we will entertain the ass. Maybe he would like to clean the toilet?" Tori said.

"Enough with the ass jokes already. I made a mistake okay and I'm willing to make it up to her."

I walked up the stairs as the others continued their bickering. I made my way into Rowyn's room first.

"Mummy, who is the strange man. Is his name ass?" she questioned.

"Yeah cause that's why Aunty Tori keeps calling him," Lucas said from the doorway.

"Okay, come in Luke," I said as I sat on the end of Rowyn's bed. "His name is not ass it is Jace and he is an old friend of Mummy's and since when do we listen to Aunty Tori?"

"You don't seem like friends," Lucas said.

"We aren't any more we had a little fight that's all."

"But you always say to apologize and make friends again when we fight," Rowyn told me. Why do kids always use what you tell them against you.

"I guess I probably should forgive him shouldn't I?" I sighed. "I'll work on it okay guys, but even adults have fights so big sometimes that apologizing won't help."

"Apologizing always helps," Lucas said smiling, "We learnt that at kindy." Oh for the advice and wise words of four year olds, if only life were still that simple.

"Okay, Lucas back to your own room. Good night, Love you," I said kissing them both on the forehead.

"Love you Mummy!" They chorused back.

I slipped out the room, flicked off the light and closed the door quietly behind me. It was only then as I turned to walk back towards the stairs did I notice the figure leaning on the wall next to me.

"Mummy huh, that's new. Who's Daddy?"


End file.
